<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дорога by Fausthaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354772">Дорога</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus'>Fausthaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE THE SECOND (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сенсации быть? Или не быть?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дорога</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст написан по клипу EXILE THE SECOND "Shut up!! Shut up!! Shut up!!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p>Люди всегда падки на сенсации. Это непреложная истина, и с нею невозможно спорить, если ты считаешь себя в ладу со своим рассудком. По крайней мере, так уверено большинство. Оно любит сенсации. А сенсации невозможны без слухов.</p><p>Слухи — мечта и фантазия в одном флаконе. Только перевернутом колпачком вниз. Иногда флакон трясут в надежде на то, что содержимое перемешается по-новому и заиграет новыми запахами. Чаще всего не особо приятными, но почему-то притягательными для того же большинства. На покупки новых флаконов мало кто жалеет денег.</p><p>Любая новая звезда на очередном небосклоне — это новая работа. Узнать, проследить, вытащить на свет грязное белье, разузнать то, что больше никому не удастся. И вот уже за новоявленной знаменитостью ходят толпы из желающих влезть под кожу и вывернуть жизнь наизнанку. И гораздо быстрее можно ослепнуть от вспышек фотокамер в руках папарацци, чем от софитов на сцене или яркого солнца. </p><p>Любая дорога, на которую вступает очередной счастливчик, быстро заполняется посторонними, считающими, что именно их любопытство должно быть удовлетворено в первую очередь. Газетные полосы должны оглушать новостями, сенсации разлетаться как лепестки цветущей сакуры на ветру, а чем больше будет слухов, обрастающих все новыми подробностями, тем громче будут звенеть монеты и шуршать купюры в кошельках тех, кто сделал грязные мысли своим бизнесом. </p><p>Любопытство — главный двигатель обогащения. С этим можно не соглашаться и крайне трудно этому противостоять. Однако возможно. Никто не говорит, что будет легко. Но по любой дороге, даже с фотокамерами папарацци за каждым поворотом, можно уйти так далеко, что угнаться будет невозможно. Главное — стоит всегда доверять своим друзьям. Они всегда поддержат, если поскользнешься, или помогут подняться, если все же не вышло удержаться на ногах. И вот уже никто не сможет помешать убежать за горизонт, даже если в газетах, журналах, на мониторах и афишах каждый день будут рассказывать несуществующие сенсации, подпитывая любопытство большинства. </p><p>Первый шаг сделать не просто и не сложно. Надо просто шагнуть. Или, кривя губы в усмешке, перепрыгнуть через забор. Или грязной тряпкой сбить настройки на дорогой фотокамере. Можно не обращать внимания на людей и проходить через толпу, будто ее нет. Или сильным ударом вдребезги разбить аппаратуру. Можно даже отбиться от любопытных, спрятавшись за охранника. Когда ты один, чтобы сделать первый шаг к независимости, можно пойти на многое. Главное, дойти до своих друзей, и больше не будет ничего невозможного. </p><p>Иногда для этого достаточно просто выключить телевизор, выкинуть газету и выйти из дома, зная, что тебя ждут.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>